¿Interrumpo algo?
by IgotYOUunderMYloveSPELL
Summary: Emmet interrumpe la conversacion "privada" de Edward y Bella para malpensarla.y luego se le une el resto de la familia. Momento vergonsoso. Incluso Esme quiere explicar algunas "cosas". 2-Shot Basado en una parte de Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

¿Interrumpo algo?- Bella POV

-¿Has cambiado de idea?- Pregunté jadeando.

-No seas ridícula, Bella- Repuso con un fuerte tono de desaprobación. Era obvio que había comprendido a que me refería- Solo intentaba ilustrarte acerca de los beneficios de una cama que tan poco parece gustarte. No te dejes llevar.

-¡JAJAJAJA, JAJAJA!- Se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas desde otra habitación. Mi cara estaba tomando un intenso color rojo- ¡¿Necesitan un libro o que?- Grito Emmet, que ya estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Emmet, ¡Cállate!- Grito Rosalie que acababa de llegar. Le pego fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Alice curiosa con un hermoso pijama y con el cabello despeinado abrazada de Jasper que tenia una cara de incredulidad- Esto no lo había visto en una visión…

-Lo que paso es que…bueno…necesitan clases para…-Emmet contuvo la risa- para…poder...JAJAJAJA- Volvió a soltar otra de esas carcajadas.

Los que faltaban. Esme y Carslile ya estaban dentro de la habitación.

-Tranquilos chicos, son cosas que pasan…- Comenzó a decir Esme tranquila con su lado materno. Mire espantada el rostro de Edward.

-Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos dejarlos aclarar sus asuntos- Dijo Carslile mientras todos salían y cerraba la puerta.

-¡O terminarlos!- Grito Emmet desde afuera. Escuche un papel deslizarse por debajo de la puerta.

_Si quieren puedo prestarles un video que…_

Inmediatamente hice un bollo con el papel y lo enceste en el tacho de basura.

_**Jaajaja sii ya se, es re cortito. Pero, cuando lo pensé y los escribí, no podía parar de reirme XD**_

_**Pliss, si les gusto háganmelo saber con sus reviews!;) Quizás se me ocurra otro. Si es así, le juro que lo subo :D**_

_**Gracias x el titulo **__**RochiCullenPattinson**__** TKM BFF!**_

_**Aylu**_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Interrumpo algo?- Cap 2

-¿Puedo disculparme yo?

-¿Por que?

-Estabas enfadada conmigo, ¿No te acuerdas?

-Ah, eso.

-Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Resulta más fácil tener una perspectiva adecuada cuando te tengo a salvo aquí- Aumento la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo- Me salgo un poco de mis casillas cuando te dejo.

-¿Un poco?- Pregunto una voz intrusa en la oscuridad- Edward, hasta yo se que exageraste.

-Emmet, ¡Basta!- Dijo Rosalie al pegarle fuertemente y llevarlo de la oreja a su habitación.

Abrieron la puerta, otra vez, y para mi sorpresa, era Alice. Se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.

-3…2…1…- Advirtió Alice.

Emmet, lamentablemente, entro.

-De verdad, tengo un muy buen video para prestarles que les ayudara para…

-¡EMMET CULLEN!- Grito Rosalie desde su habitación.

Pareciera que Rosalie llamó la atención, por que Jasper entró.

-¿De vuelta?- Pregunto Jasper resignado.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Aun con esa cara de espanto.

Otros dos vampiros entraron en la habitación;

-Creo que puedo ayudarles- Dijo Carslile educadamente. Con una pequeña y educada seña saco a Jasper, Alice y Emmet fuera de la habitación.

Esme, que había entrado junto a Carslile, comenzó a hablar…

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto…-Vacilo- Este es un tema muy…delicado-Me sonroje y creo que de un tono mas rojo que el de un tomate- Cuando…

_¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez? No, por favor… ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? ¡Ayuda!_

_**Hola devuelta! Sii, ya se que debería ser un one-shot, pero me cope con sus reviews;)**_

_**Como ya saben el comienzo de cada cap es una parte de eclipse así que me inspiro de ahí…**_

_**Si le gustan los one-shots de Emmets de genero humor, publique mas: "**__**¿Emmet gay?**__**"Mi favorito, y "**__**La proxima yo elijo los personajes**__**"**_

_**Gracias a todas x sus reviews, si les gusto, ya saben que hacer…! (¿?)Cuak! XD**_

_**Para cualquier duda solo pregunten :)**_

_**Dedicado a todas y a **__**RochiiCullenPattinson**__** tkm!**_

_**Aylu**_


End file.
